Celebrando este Día a Nuestra Manera
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Kenny desaparece todo el día dejando a Kyle solo en San Valentín. De todas formas, Kyle comienza a preparar una pequeña sorpresa para Kenny sin saber que él también estaba planeando algo importante para él. ¡Feliz San Valentín!


**Haruka:**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín! Aquí les traigo un fic corto y mal hecho de mi otp nwn**

 **Recuerden que también es el día de la amistad así que no olviden a sus amigos aun si tienen pareja (?)**

 **O al menos aprovechen todos los fanarts, fics y demás cosas que salen este día sobre su sagrada otp xDD**

* * *

 _ **Celebrando este Día a Nuestra Manera**_

El día de San Valentín era un día mágico para aquellas personas con pareja o aquellos que pensaban que sería el momento perfecto para confesarse con un chocolate comprado en la tienda más cercana a su casa. El día de los clichés y donde los que estaban solos se sentían excluidos de este día; porque al final todos sabemos que la amistad en este día era una de las farsas más grandes que se habían creado para que tus amigos solitarios no se sintieran mal. Para otros, este día significaba un día más y les importaba una mierda hacer algo extravagante para este día.

—Como les digo chicos, esto es una farsa, algo sumamente comercial —parloteaba Cartman mientras esperaban al profesor.

—Sólo lo dices porque nadie te dará un chocolate gordo —replicó Kyle algo molesto.

—Corrección Kyle: su mamá le dará un chocolate —corrigió Stan con una sonrisa.

—Oh es verdad.

—¡Cállense maricas! —gritó enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía su boca cerrada. A ambos le sorprendían haberlo dejado tan resignado tan rápido.

—Vaya, estas festividades de verdad lo molestan —comentó Kyle por lo bajo al lado de su mejor amigo. Ellos solían hacerse en puestos contiguos al otro, Kenny y Cartman solían hacerse detrás de estos. Aunque Kenny no había llegado todavía y por eso el grupo se sentía más callado de alguna manera.

Las clases pasaban y con ellos las bromas de que Kenny se sentía avergonzado por ser tan pobre y no poder comprarle nada a su novio salían de la boca de Cartman, Kyle estaba a punto de partirle la madre a ese gordo para que se callara de una vez. Era imposible que Kenny se sintiera avergonzado por algo como eso, después de todo, Kyle ya le había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones que no le importaba el dinero del contrario.

Soltó en suspiro en medio de clases al oír el timbre del primer periodo, al parecer el rubio no vendría el día de hoy y eso le molestaba de cierta forma, después de todo era San Valentín y la peor forma de celebrarlo era no ver a tu novio ese día. Simplemente fingió que no le importaba, tal vez lo vería después de la escuela o eso esperaba…

El resto del día, el pelirrojo estaba más molesto de lo normal, veía rosas y corazones en todas partes, confesiones en medio del pasillo y parejas a punto de follar en medio de este, incluso Stan le estaba entregando una rosa a Wendy mientras ella asentía emocionada; ver a su amigo tan pendejo le provocaba darle un gran golpe en su estúpida cara. De seguro terminarían en un mes o menos y volverían a la rutina de siempre. Incluso en ese momento, ver a Craig y a Tweek cogidos de la mano le parecía la cosa más empalagosa y molesta del mundo.

—Ya quiero irme rápido —murmuró soltando un suspiro.

En el salón de clases las cosas fueron peor, ya que el profesor había llegado tarde y todas las parejitas se encontraban hablando entre susurros hablando de lo que iban a hacer una vez salieran de ahí, lo único que lo consoló un poco fue ver a Cartman atarragándose con chocolates mirando con odio a todo ser que profesaba su amor en público; adoraba ver la infelicidad en su rostro. Por suerte Butters le había regalado chocolates a todos sus amigos cercanos ─incluido milagrosamente el gordo más hijo de puta─ así que el chocolate lo calló por un buen rato.

Cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, él fue uno de los primeros en salir y al parecer las cursilerías no paraban ahí ya que algunos chicos que no estudiaban ahí, vinieron con llamativos globos con las frases más cliché y cursis que podrían tener para darle una agradable sorpresa a su novia.

Kyle se preguntó muchas veces si ese día no estaba planeado únicamente para hacerlo sentir mal de que su novio no estuviera ahí con él.

Mientras se dirigía a casa, revisó varias veces su celular para ver si había una llamada o un mensaje para saber si había una excusa por parte el inmortal por su ausencia el día de hoy. Su enojo incrementó más al darse cuenta de que no había mostrado señales de vida. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo como para ignorarlo? Luego de llegar a su casa y con su molestia al límite, comenzó a calmarse un poco e intentó adivinar el por qué Kenny había desaparecido el día de hoy.

Tal vez se había enfermado o tal vez había tenido una pelea con sus padres ¿quién sabe? Y si esas cosas pasaban ¿él no debería estar ahí para él? Se sintió algo egoísta al no tomar en cuenta esas opciones desde un principio.

—Mamá, voy a salir —avisó el mayor de los hermanos Broflovski y salió de casa para encaminarse al hogar de Kenny.

Al llegar, tocó la arruinada puerta con algo de asco, casi nunca iba a la casa de Kenny y cada vez que lo visitaba se encontraba en peor estado. Después de escuchar unos gritos del otro lado sobre quien abriría la puerta, finalmente alguien la abrió.

—Hola Karen —saludó a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

—H-Hola Kyle —respondió al saludo mirando atrás de una manera algo temerosa, odiaba escuchar sus peleas familiares—. Si buscas a Kenny…él no está, salió esta mañana a hacer algo —agregó como si supiera de antemano cuál era su pregunta.

—¿No te dijo a dónde iría?

—Lo siento, es un secreto —dijo de una forma infantil.

Resignado, se despidió de la pequeña Karen con una leve sonrisa y se fue, se sentía algo mal de dejarla sola con sus padres pero a la vez sabía que no podía hacer nada por ahora.

Cuando llegó a casa, notó que sus padres no estaban, tal vez estaban celebrando este día en algún restaurante, además Ike se encontraba en la fiesta de un amigo para celebrar de igual forma este día junto a otros de su mismo salón. Pensó en llamar a Stan pero supuso que estaría en una cita y ni loco aceptaría pasar el tiempo con Eric, especialmente cuando ambos estaban tan molestos ese día, eso sería lo mismo que desear que algo malo pasara y quería ahorrarse los problemas por hoy. Vaya, era la primera vez que se sentía solo en este día.

—Me siento tan aburrido —murmuró estando en la sala viendo algún especial estúpido dedicado a ese día.

Mientras veía los programas, notó que algunos de ellos guardaban algo en común y era que siempre se solía hacer el chocolate para esa persona especial. A decir verdad, en estos dos años de relación que llevaba con Kenny, nunca había intentado hacer uno, no le iba muy bien en la cocina a decir verdad, aunque si podía sobrevivir por su cuenta.

—Tal vez debería intentarlo —se animó a hacerlo.

Fue a la tienda más cercana para comprar las cosas necesarias y volvió a casa dispuesto a trabajar. El día todavía no terminaba y tal vez tendría la suerte de ver a Kenny el día de hoy.

—Esto…es un asco —murmuró totalmente deprimido al ver su creación. Los chocolates habían quedado con una forma tan rara que le daba miedo probarlos. Sería mejor tomar esto como un intento fallido y fingir que nunca los hizo. No supo si fue por herido orgullo o porque lo hizo sin pensar, pero de todas formas lo puso dentro de una caja de color naranja y con un listón verde.

—De todas formas no se lo entregaré —pensó algo frustrado.

Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era se sintió levemente decepcionado, no parecía que sus padres llegarían temprano y su hermano de seguro se quedaría allá. Sería mejor irse a dormir de una vez, no tenía deseos de hacer algo más.

Se quedó profundamente dormido en pocos segundos, pero su mismo sueño fue perturbado unos minutos después al escuchar unos golpeteos provenir de su ventana. Se levantó con algo de pereza para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Kenny se encontraba ahí.

—¿Kenny? ¿Qué haces ahí? —lo reprimió mientras abría la ventana para dejar entrar al rubio. No se preguntó cómo llegó hasta ahí arriba, después de todo, Cartman había conseguido una escalera años atrás para molestarlo y desde ese día Stan y Kenny solían usarla para casos de emergencia ─o cuando querían joderle la vida─.

—Toqué la puerta varias veces y nadie contestó, así que decidí ver por la ventana —respondió mientras se quitaba la capucha sacando a relucir sus rubios cabellos.

—Amigo, eso suena muy acosador —apuntó el pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso está mal querer a ver mi novio en el sagrado día del amor? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—No es tan sagrado, fue llamado San Valentín por un sacerdote que murió este día por casar personas a escondidas —ante este comentario, Kenny soltó una risa.

—Adoro esa faceta tan escéptica de ti —rio por lo bajo pero luego apartó su mirada algo incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Después de unos segundos de miradas y expresiones incómodas por parte del rubio que se negaba a mirarlo directamente, agachó su cabeza y antes de que Kyle se acercara él comenzó a hablar o mejor dicho, a gritar.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —esto lo dejó perplejo—. ¡No pude conseguirte el regalo que tanto querías!

—¿Regalo? —parpadeó varias veces ante esta declaración—. Ken, ya sabes que no es necesario que me des regalos —insistió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa.

—Pero ¡lo estuve buscando todo el día! Por eso desaparecí el día de hoy, no quería presentarme ante ti sin tener algo especial para darte —se cruzó de brazos con una expresión insatisfecha—. Soy el peor novio del mundo, si quieres golpéame, lo merezco…

Kyle soltó un suspiro ante esto.

—¿Por eso estabas trabajando toda esta semana? —preguntó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de su parte—. ¿Sabes? Lo único que quería era pasar el día contigo, no tenías que tomarte todas esas molestias —aunque por fuera lo estuviera regañando, por dentro se sentía feliz de saber que se había preocupado por darle algo el día de hoy.

—Aún así quería entregarte algo —susurró decepcionado—, para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas —agregó mirándolo fijamente.

El corazón de Kyle se apretujó al ver esa expresión en su novio, era raro no ver al rubio sonriente y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo para animarlo. Se acercó finalmente a él y con ambas manos tomó sus mejillas para que no apartara la mirada.

—A mi parecer ya has demostrado lo mucho que te importo —dijo con una leve sonrisa—. Lo único que necesito es que te mantengas a mi lado ¿entendido? —Kenny asintió con una mirada algo iluminada.

—¡Kyle! ¡Te amo! —exclamó conmovido y se abalanzó a abrazarlo provocando que cayeran al suelo.

—K-Kenny, suéltame —pidió el judío con un tono autoritario.

—Pero me siento muy cómodo de esta manera —se separó un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—No Kenny, no —puso su mano en su cara para alejarlo.

Cuando ambos finalmente se levantaron, Kyle recordó los chocolates ─mal hechos─ que estaban en la nevera y pensó si sería buena idea entregarlos.

—Oye, baja conmigo un momento.

Kenny se preguntó que sorpresa le traería el pelirrojo y a pesar de sentirse sumamente ansioso por el posible regalo, seguía sintiéndose culpable por no poder comprar el regalo por el cual había ahorrado tanto.

Llegaron a la cocina y el estómago del rubio comenzó a rugir, no había comido mucho el día de hoy por dos razones: no le había prestado atención a su alimentación por estar pendiente del regalo de su novio y no tenía dinero. A veces lamentaba ser tan pobre ya que eso preocupaba Kyle.

—¿Así que me hiciste una romántica cena? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es algo menos…elegante —respondió el chico sacando el paquete de la nevera, lo ocultó durante unos segundos sin saber si entregarlo o no—. Feliz San Valentín —le entregó la caja apartando la mirada algo avergonzado; si fuera por él le hubiera entregado unos mucho mejor pero no tenía tiempo. Además, como su madre siempre decía: la comida sabe mejor cuando es hecha con amor; aunque esto se tratara de una cruel mentira para no hacer sentir mal a los que no sabían cocinar.

Kenny recibió el regalo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su mirada se iluminó aún más cuando vio los chocolates que habían adentro.

—¿Tú los hiciste?

—Sí, sé que están mal hechos pero no sabes que no soy muy bueno en la cocina —soltó un suspiro—. Puedes morir envenenado así que te recomiendo no comerlos —sugirió con un tono sumamente serio.

—Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte —comentó comenzando a comer los dulces « _y si muero simplemente voy a revivir como siempre_ » agregó en su mente.

—Están horribles ¿cierto? —preguntó algo preocupado.

—¡Para nada! Están deliciosos en… —su cara se puso más pálida de lo normal y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba en el suelo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Maté a Kenny! ¡Soy un hijo de puta! —gritó alterado mientras se agachaba para comenzar el cuerpo inerte del rubio—. Un momento ¿una situación similar no había pasado antes? —murmuró para sí mismo sintiendo un extraño deja vú.

Al final, Kenny no había muerto realmente, sólo había tenido una reacción alérgica a uno de los ingredientes ─del cual ninguno era consciente, esa era una de las consecuencias de revivir tantas veces─, pasando así toda la noche en el hospital en compañía de su novio.

Tal vez no había sido el mejor San Valentín de todos pero por lo menos habían pasado parte de él juntos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el fic, lo comencé a hacer hace poco así que lamento si tiene algunas fallas y si quedó muy ooc uwu**

 _ **Aclaración:**_

 _ **En la parte donde Kenny va al hospital por una alergia que ni él conocía, se debe a que tengo la idea de que cada vez que el revive, su cuerpo no es igual al anterior, o sea, que puede obtener nuevas alergias a ciertas cosas cuando vuelve a revivir. En pocas palabras: su metabolismo cambia.**_

 **Si tienen una duda sobre esto no duden comentarlo, siento que no me expresé bien xD**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **PD: no olviden pasarse por mi página~**

 **PD2: la imagen de la portada me pertenece.**


End file.
